


Mai hoʻopoina iaʻu keʻoluʻolu

by Grumpy_Dragon_13



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternative Universe - Curse, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 02:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12973434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumpy_Dragon_13/pseuds/Grumpy_Dragon_13
Summary: Most days Danny forgets about this curse, going on and about his day that is until he comes home and strips, Forget me not's standing out like a sore thumb over his skin, and he succumbs to the cruel reality that is his life.-----Or the one where Danny's cursed, can save people from dying in exchange for their memories of him.





	Mai hoʻopoina iaʻu keʻoluʻolu

Fairy tales are a sack of total and utter bullshit in Danny’s humble opinion. The whole big moving machine of child’s stories is built on lies and misery because curses can’t be cured by true love kiss or cured at all for that matter. Danny would know that since he had a very curse of his own, not that anyone should know that, few people did, and then they forgot and those who still remember are his parents or rather his mom his dad knows, too but it was after relearning that after he forgot the first 15 years of Danny’s life.

Still glancing at his Monkey watching Sleeping Beauty, (she insisted that she wants to watch Disney reruns since she needs to write a paper on the cinematic history and she chose Disney because she always loved it) gives him a peace of mind and brings a smile to his face, even if the tale itself was made to be an achingly sweet story of true love and what not. Danny wouldn’t say that he liked the written original adult version either, but it gave away the true realia of curses and showed that they’re not rainbows and unicorns once they’re broken.

Some people would say that his curse is a gift sent by God and if the Almighty sent it then it’s more of a cruel joke than anything. He scratches his arm where new tiny blue flowers embroiled into his skin yesterday when he saved a young girl life from bleeding to the death and scowls. It’s not that bad when it’s someone who doesn’t know him, a stranger then it doesn’t matter if they forget him afterwards, but when it’s someone he knows then the game changes, a not so sweet plot twist that makes Danny’s life a living hell.

He was ten when he saved his neighbor baby daughter life by shoving her from the harm’s way, in effect landing under the car tires himself and dying on the operating table. He died wishing he was alive, hoping he could help people but he died right there surrounded by strangers with masks and gloves, alone and forgotten with dreams that’ll never come true, except he woke up the next day to his mother tears streaked face. He didn’t find out about his curse until almost a year later.

A boy who transferred from New York was shoved down the stairs by the group of resident bullies. He cracked his skull and severed his spine. Danny could feel it; he wasn’t sure why or how he could, but he ran to the boy screaming for Bernie to go to the teacher. The moment he touched the boy, he blacked out, and when he came to, the boy – Roy, his name was Roy – looked at him with big, dark blinking eyes and asked who he is?

He remembers the confusion he felt then because he spent with Roy almost every break that day, showing him the ins and outs and talking about games. He thought that maybe Roy hit his head hard and forgot about him, a temporary amnesia he thought was the term, but he seemed to remember Ms. Rosewood just fine and the other kids, too. It was Danny he didn’t remember, and Danny felt shaken to the bone.

The ‘Who are you?’ left him with acid burning his throat and stinging his eyes.

It’s later when he saw tiny blue flowers blooming on his ribs like they belonged there that he knew something was horribly wrong. He panicked and ran to his parents, they didn’t believe him, and they shouted a lot, but he doesn’t really remember all that much. He was scared and confused and a million other things. His mind was locked on Roy's broken body lying at the foot of the stairs only to sit a moment later like nothing happened, alive and well.

He recognizes the curse for what it is when his cousin, (who wasn’t really his cousin but their families knew each other for years so they as well could be) Tom is shot by some wayward drug addict who was completely out of it. His mother ran up to them shouting around and trying to stop the bleeding. There was a lot of blood, too much and too fast and Danny knew his cousin was going to die. He knew it like he knew that the sky is blue and grass is green, so he curled his hand on Tom’s arm and felt the pull. He didn’t black out then, but he felt lightheaded and when Tom opened his eyes, no trace of the gunshot wound, and frowned at Danny. He knew what will be the words out of his cousin’s mouth.

“Do I know you?” And it would be good and well if Tom wouldn’t look at his mom and asked, “auntie Clara why are you crying?”

His mother blinked at Tom then she looked at Danny then her eyes moved to his arm where little blue flowers started blooming on his skin.

He knew Tom since he was born, he was his best friend and he forgot him just like that.

After that, his parents believed him.

It was a day when he lost someone, (even if he was alive and well) he genuinely cared about, and it was also a day he learned what those tiny blue flowers were called.

Forget me not’s and wasn’t that plain cruel and ironic?

Danny cried himself to sleep that night.

It still didn’t stop him from saving people, strangers and not and by the time he came to Hawaii his body was marred in blues of varying shades, flowers that meant true and undying love as well as a remembrance after death.

Someone up there clearly thought that making Danny’s life miserable was hilarious.

He shakes his head and looks at his TV or well not his since they’re at casa the McGarrett with the host swimming to Australia and back, seriously the man is ridiculous, Danny thinks.

“Ok, Monkey I’m going to make some breakfast for uncle Steve since he’ll need to replenish all that calories, what do you say? Want to help me?”

Gracie jumps out of the couch and skips to the kitchen, her braids jumping up and down with her each movement, she’s grinning and looks so much like she was still nine that it’s hurts just a little bit too much for comfort. She's 13 now, all grown up and beautiful and Danny fears the day he’ll have to watch her marry someone.

“So what do you think we should make?” He already knows the answer to that, but he still grins when Grace wiggles her brows and smiles.

“Pancakes of course!”

Poor Steve will glare at Danny packing into his stare I-just-swam-oh-so-many-miles-I-can’t-eat-this, but he’ll still sit down by the table and eat a generous amount of puffy goodness because Grace helped and he can't dissapoint Danny's baby girl like that. To be honest they loved watching Steve squirm under their equally radiant stares because they’re evil like that. Besides Steve loved Danny's pancakes he admitted that much when they’re drunk out of their minds. So pancakes it is.

~~*~~

Most days Danny forgets about this curse, going on and about his day that is until he comes home and strips, Forget me not's standing out like a sore thumb over his skin, and he succumbs to the cruel reality that is his life.

“What’s on your mind, Danno?” Steve asks, and Danny rolls his head to the side and blinks at his partner of four years. He raises his brows, scratching his chin and trying to focus on the case.

“Just thinking.”

Steve peers at him suspiciously and a little bit worriedly, Danny sees with the corner of his eyes as Steve takes his hand off the steering wheel and moves it in Danny’s direction.

“Eyes on the road super SEAL.” He grumbles, and the hand falls down in the middle of reaching for Danny.

Steve clears his throat and looks at the road. He’s blissfully silent before he glances at Danny again.

“What’s wrong?”

Danny sighs massaging his temples and when it doesn’t help he straightens his seatbelt. “Nothing.”

“You didn’t say a word the whole ride; it’s not normal.”

“So what? You want me to bitch at your driving skills? Because I can do that, believe me, I can I just don’t feel like it. Can’t I feel like staying silent and contemplating life once in a while? Because let me tell you something Rambo I need the zen, I need it from time to time, or I’ll go crazy with your insanity, it’s probably already too late for that, but to preserve the scraps of my sanity that are still there I need the zen, all the zen all right otherwise I’ll start running around blowing perps doors with RPG’s and we don’t want that. This Island has enough of your brand of crazy.”

“Woah, alright I liked you more when you’re silent.”

Danny glares at him before he turns to look at the road, digging his thumb into his kneecap where those bloody flowers twirled their way into his skin after he stopped a young man from certain death this morning.

He can’t even roll his sleeves too high anymore because those little blue menaces decorate his forearms now.

Steve catches that and frowns, so Danny stops digging a hole in his knee and instead takes out his gun to check the safety.

Steve doesn’t say anything, but it only makes Danny more nervous.

Because he was sure, Steve will be out for blood now.

Fuck.

~~*~~

Ever since the kneecap Steve pays extra attention to him, and Danny wants to grit his teeth with frustration which he does, but it doesn’t help tune down his irritation.

He eventually tells Steve that his knee is acting again and that’s it, that’s what was bothering him and after that Steve tunes down on the staring which Danny welcomes with a breath of relief.

“So Kono what do we have here?” He asks looking at the crime scene and internally cringing he’ll never get used to the sight of gore, it never happened in Newark but here on the damn Paradise island? It’s almost weekly occurrence. Sometimes he thinks it’s Steve’s fault, he’s a trouble magnet, and all the perps of the world are coming like a moth to a flame to challenge him with a new crime. Which is ridiculous Danny knows but he can’t help himself. The Forget me not's made him a bitter, bitter man.

Kono shrugs, but he can tell she tries not to show how much the scene affected her. He can see that in her shoulders, in her quick glances and slight tremor of her hands. She’s badass and crazy because trust McGarrett to spread his craziness on a baby officer straight from Police school who doesn’t know better, but she’s also young, and a scene like that can fuck everyone in the head. He takes a step closer and puts a hand on her shoulder, there’s a tension under his palm and when he squeezes Kono shuts her eyes and lets out a shaky breath. He can’t help but worry about her, she’s like a baby sister to him and seeing her hurt is not right.

She stops trembling, and when she looks at him, there’s determination hiding in the corner of her eyes. “We estimated that there’s more than one victim. Max’s cataloging the remains as we speak. The wounds are done most likely by a saw, but there are ones which are done with clinical precision.” She gnaws at her lip and looks over the room again. “The thing is there are some missing parts.”

Danny frowns, “what missing parts?”

She opens her mouth then closes it, and her face scrunches.

“Hearts, livers, lungs,” Steve says from behind him, and Danny almost jumps out of his skin.

“I swear Steve one of these days I’ll put a bell on you!” He hisses then the words that came out of his insufferable partner mouth registers, and he sways on his feet. “What did you say?”

Steve looks ashen as he repeats what he said.

Danny curses under his breath because that’s what they need right now. “So we most likely have to do with a cannibal?” Great, just great because that's what this pineapple infested rock needs. It's very own Hannibal Lecter running loose ready to strike.

Steve nods sharply turning his gaze at Kono who clutches Danny’s elbow; he’s not sure when she did that, but he pats her giving Steve a look.

~~*~~

Catherine stares at the photos and looks green around the edges, “Jesus Christ.”

“Yeah,” Danny says looking at the screen. Even Chin despite his calmness looks grim staring at the pictures.

It’s been three days already, and they’re not any closer to solving the case than they’re on the first day. It doesn’t help that they found seven more bodies since day one. They knew that the person who did this must’ve some medical knowledge because the organs are cut out clean, they also know that they must be exceptionally cruel, too. The other wounds, if you even could call a severed arm that, were cut sloppily and the worst part is that it happened when the victims were most likely alive.

Danny wanted to catch this sick bastard as fast as he could.

He scratches the inside of his elbow, and he doesn’t even know he’s doing it until he catches Steve looking at his arm with a frown.

Danny closes his eyes for a second, trying to stop but the blues that embroiled themselves there are itching, still blooming, slowly branding his skin.

He can admit he was exhausted already and maybe he wasn’t all that careful and Steve came back to full focus on him, which sucked because Danny couldn’t even imagine how he would start explaining why almost his whole body is decorated in Forget me not's.

‘Ah, by the way, I can bring people from near death, but they forget about me forever in exchange.’

Yeah, Danny doesn’t think so. He wills himself to stop scratching and looks at the evidence before them. There must be something.

Steve stares at him for the rest of the day.

~~*~~

When it’s Friday, and he needs to call Rachel to cancel his Gracie weekend he thinks his heart will break but they needed to catch this bastard who still is out there somewhere, and he won’t stop until they put him behind bars.

Rachel graciously agrees and promises him the next two weekends to spend with his daughter, and he feels a little better at that.

He stares at the new blue blossom on his ankle, and his mind drifts for a second.

He fears that power, he fears the day when he’ll need to use it for someone important to him, like Grace, his team or Steve. Just thinking about it causes him a physical pain because the thought of Gracie blinking at him, lack of recognition in her eyes would kill him, he’s sure of that but he knows deep within his heart that he would save his baby girl in a heartbeat even if that meant she wouldn’t know him anymore.

He sighs and puts on socks in time for Steve bursting into his tiny apartment. His eyes are wide, and his jaw set and Danny stops whatever was on the tip of his tongue at his brutal entrance.

Danny wouldn’t admit it to anyone and most days he has a problem admitting it to himself but if Steve forgot about him, Danny’s world would shatter into little pieces, and he’s not sure if he could glue them back and go with his life.

“He has Cath,” Steve says, and Danny jumps to his feet.

“What?!”

“He left a note in her car; he’s playing with us. Fuck.”

Danny puts on the shoes and runs after Steve to the Camaro; the fucker won’t live to see another day.

~~*~~

They find her in a pool of blood, and Danny knows then that everything came to a head, she’s alive but artery in her leg is severed, and Danny knows that she’s barely holding, that she won’t make it until the ambulance arrives. Their suspect is laughing, and it turns out Steve and the bastard crossed their paths in the past. An ex-military surgeon, he’s fast and robust and overpowering Steve, the insanity fueling him up. Danny manages to take the shoot, straight to the head and watches as the bastard falls down on his face.

Steve scrambles back jerkily; he looks at Danny before he turns to the sound of a whimper. Danny curses because he forgot about Catherine when he saw the man going at Steve.

His friend runs to the woman on the floor and takes her into his arms. He looks scared and hopeless because he knows she won’t make it.

“Cath, please stay with me.”

Danny strides up to them, “let me.” He says, and Steve wants to protest, but Danny gives him a warning look.

He puts his hand close to the wound and closes his eyes; he can feel her clutching to the thin thread of life but losing the battle fast, he breathes in and lets the pull do its job. When he opens his eyes, there’s no wound, and Catherine scrambles away from him and Steve.

“Who are you?” She asks and then looks at Steve, who has blood all over himself. Steve who looks at Danny with wide eyes.

“Steve, Steve what’s going on? Who is this?” She looks around then glances down at her leg, touching it frantically.

“Danny…” Steve chokes out, his eyes moving to Danny’s neck.

He can feel the flower blooming on the skin of his throat, and that’s just fantastic. “Later, Steve.”

Steve opens his mouth but Cath latches to his arm, and his attention snaps to her.

Danny stands up and goes out of the abandoned house on shaky legs and mind in tatters.

The cat was out of the bag now, and he’s not sure what to think about that.

Steve’s terrified expression though crushed Danny in ways he thought weren’t possible. In all honesty, he thought that maybe there’s something between the two of them, something waiting to be addressed but it must’ve been wishful thinking on his part.

Steve had Catherine after all.

~~*~~

It’s almost midnight and Danny feels hollow sitting on his ratty sofa, an unopened bottle of scotch standing on the table before him. The Forget me not's are pulsing over his skin, a hot and itchy feeling, driving his mind into a frenzy.

Steve shows up a few minutes later, he lets himself in and wears an expression that Danny classified as his  I’m-on-a-mission-and-nothing-will-stop-me face. He looks at him numbly, trying to get himself together and doing a rather poor job of it.

Steve takes a chair and sits across from him, lips thin and eyes pinned to the flowers marring Danny’s throat.

They burn even more now, or maybe it’s just Danny’s imagination under such scrutiny.

Steve glances down briefly at the bottle and then back at Danny, brow raised and head slightly tilted to the side.

Danny shrugs, “it’s for you, you’ll probably need it.” He answers the unasked question.

“Danny, what was that back there?”

He looks at Steve, notes the tension in his shoulders and that tiny wrinkle that shows up between his eyebrows whenever Steve tries hard to figure something out.

“What did you see?” He asks instead of replying and Steve nose flares.

“Just answer my question, Danny.”

Danny sags on the backrest, looking at the ceiling, squinting at the thin lines stretching over it like a spider web, small creaks here and there. “Humor me, Steve; then I’ll tell you everything you want to know.”

Steve wriggles in his seat clearly uncomfortable whatever because of the chair or the look Danny gives him. He figures it’s because of a little bit of both.

“She was dying, bleeding out. She wouldn’t make it.” He grits out.

Danny nods, closing his eyes. “What else?”

“You touched her and the wound…” Steve looks to the side, his hands white with force he fisted the material of his cargo pants, he looks like he’s struggling with what to say, “the wound closed up.”

He hums when he looks at Steve who’s looking at Danny’s throat again.

“Those flowers, I…” Steve frowns looking for words and hiding his face in his hands for a second before he looks up, “they just appeared on your skin… fuck Danny what the hell is going on?”

“It’s not all, is it? What else, Steve?”

Steve growls with frustration; he stands up so abruptly that the chair falls down with a loud thud. “Cath doesn’t remember you! She remembers everything just fine, but she doesn’t know who you are.” He strides to Danny, and he thinks he’s going to punch him or pull him by his shirt up, but he does neither.

Danny trembles when a big hand lands on his throat, surprisingly tender for all the furious movement, he sucks in a breath, and he thinks his heart stopped beating.

“Danny, what is it?” Steve whispers but Danny barely hears him over the blood thrumming in his ears.

His heart stutters, and his breath comes out in painful little huffs, he folds in half trying to scratch at his chest, feeling dizzy and confused.

It’s not the way he imagined it would go.

His face is forced up, and Steve’s concerned face swims into his vision, his lips are moving, but Danny doesn’t hear him. He shuts his eyes and tries to calm down, he doesn’t know how long it takes, but he comes to a soothing rub on his back. Steve is moving his hand up and down.

“You ok, now?”

He nods not trusting his voice; he glances at the bottle still sitting on the table and shakes his head, nothing good would come out of drinking now.

He slowly straightens up, Steve takes his hand away, and Danny stops the whimper trying to leave his mouth at that, it feels strangely cold but when he looks up Steve’s standing near the sofa with a glass of water which Danny accepts gratefully.

Steve fidgets, and Danny lets him stew for a few seconds it takes him to drink the water, he puts the glass down and motions for Steve to sit down. Steve moves to the knocked chair, and after putting it right, he sits on it. Danny’s not sure if he feels disappointed that Steve chose to sit so far away or relieved.

They stare at each other for a few moments before Danny sighs. “I’m cursed.” He says simply which only proves to deepen Steve’s frown.

“Cursed.” Steve parrots like he’s not sure if he heard right.

Danny nods, “cursed since I died on operating table at the humble age of ten and apparently came back to life with the power to save people lives who are on the brink of death.” He sounds detached even to his own ears like he was talking about some movie he saw or book he read instead of himself.

It’s actually quite amusing watching Steve face turning from disbelief, through confusion and shock to plain old fear.

But not the fear of the curse but rather fear of Danny dying. He knew Steve good enough to distinguish the two by now.

Steve opens his mouth but Danny holds his finger up and for once his partner, the epitome of stubbornness, listens and waits for Danny to continue.

He tells Steve everything, about Roy and Tom and about his father and many, many others that Danny saved over the years in exchange for their memory of him. He tries to keep it short and almost clinical refusing to show how much that power of his was affecting him. How lonely it was when people he cared about couldn’t recognize him afterward.

“How many?” Steve asks, his eyes boring into the Forget me not's peeking over his blue dress shirt collar.

Danny folds his hands on his knees and worries at his lip, he could just tell Steve, but it would be easier just to show him.

He stands up and almost stumbles, Steve shooting up from his chair to catch him, but he waves his hand at him. He steps around the table and starts to open his shirt; Steve makes some sort of confused chocked out sound in the back of his throat that makes Danny glance at him curiously.

“Danny?”

“It’ll be easier just to show you.” He doesn’t pull off the shirt just yet, he unbuttons it, and he knows that Steve's eyes are glued to the flowers embroiled almost all over his chest. He moves his fingers down and starts working his pants, in other circumstances it could be pretty sensual, erotic even but now it’s not about this.

He shakes his slacks down and steps out of them moving the rumpled piece of clothing to the side with his foot. He’s glad he decided to take off his shoes and socks earlier when he came back, still in a daze then.

Steve’s silent and Danny looks at him when he shrugs his shirt down letting it fall to the floor.

He slowly turns around, he knows how he looks, marred in blue from his shoulders all the way down to his ankles. He hears a gasp and another thud; he moves his head and glances over his shoulder at Steve who’s white as a sheet, almost transparent standing up near the knocked chair.

“Jesus, Danny.”

Danny hangs his head low, suddenly feeling small and inadequate looking like a giant bruise, tears prickling in his eyes, and he shudders. He hears steps, careful but sure and soon there’s warmth over his back and arms circling his waist, and his façade crumples down just like that.

He shakes for hours, and Steve holds him close, rocking them sideways on his sorry excuse for a bed and murmuring soft words into his ear, and for the first time in so long, Danny feels safe.

~~*~~

Steve spends a lot of time helping Danny apply concealer and other cosmetics which names Danny would never admit of knowing on his neck. Danny never really considered that but here he is now with a ton of stuff on his skin that never should have found its way there, but if that meant he doesn’t have to explain himself then he would take it.

It was hard enough to convince his team that Catherine doesn’t remember him from the trauma she went through which was a lousy explanation at best but they took it with a pinch of salt and everything was back to normal.

Or as normal as it could because Steve paid extra attention to him now and Danny was stuck between being exhilarated and confused.

The team teases them, and there are more married jokes flying over than ever, but Danny doesn’t really blame them what’s with the constant touching Steve springs on him, looking at Danny with wonder and something he can’t quite decipher. It makes Steve’s eyes dark and intent and a little soft around the edges.

Danny tries not to hope, but it’s hard not to with his friend attention on him all the time.

Everything is nice and calm for a while, and of course, it’s when Danny’s world shatters in their foundations.

~~*~~

One minute they’re in the air, the chopper shaking with the force of the wind swinging the machine left and right, there’s rain and thunders, and they’re chasing a friggin bank robbers in something that looks like a storm of the century, and the next minute Steve loses a control of the helicopter and they’re spinning down fast. He’s not sure what happened, but he knows he’s screaming or maybe it’s Steve who does it doesn’t matter because everything goes black and silent in the next moment.

The rain is the first thing he feels before he actually hears it, the pain is next, and he curls on the side, his stomach turned into knots, but he swallows around the lump in his throat and blinks his eyes. His head pounds like someone hit him over it with a mountain or something. Then he remembers what happened and he moves to his knees, pain shoots in his side, but he ignores it trying to locate Steve.

It’s not easy because it’s dark and raining, but he looks around blinking and wiping his face until he catches a slumped form few feet away. Danny stands up and lands on his knees hissing in pain; it doesn’t stop him though, he braces his hands on his knees and feels something giving out in his forearm which he ignores trying to walk up to his partner.

He prays to every deity out there for Steve to be ok but Danny already knows that’s not the case, he can already feel Steve slipping away and the piece of pipe protruding from his chest, and the pool of blood are evidence enough.

“Steve! Steve!” He kneels next to him, and Steve opens his eyes to look at his face. There’s blood around his mouth that Danny sees when his lips move.

“Da…nno.”

Danny shakes his head, “don’t say anything.” He’s not sure if Steve hears him over the storm, but it’s not important right now. He reaches with trembling hands and takes hold of the piece of metal, “I’m sorry,” and he yanks it up, shutting his eyes when Steve howls in pain.

He doesn’t waste any time and reaches for Steve only for his hand to be swatted away. Danny looks sharply up at Steve and freezes at the naked fear twisting his friend’s face.

“Danny don’t… I…” He wheezes blood splattering everywhere.

“Steve? What the hell? I need to; you’re going to die!”

Steve the stubborn bastard shakes his head, and when Danny moves his hand to touch him, he scrambles back his eyes pleading. “I…I… don’t…forget…you.” He coughs, and it makes Danny's heart stop.

He never thought about what the other party might think he always focused on himself, on his own loneliness that came with the curse, he never, never once in his life stopped to think what it might be for the other person robbed of their memories of him. Looking at Steve now, wide-eyed with fear because he doesn’t want to forget Danny shuttered something inside him but he knew what had to be done and he would rather die himself than watch Steve slipping away.

Steve tries to move back but his back hits the rocky wall of a mountain and Danny takes hold of his arms, Steve tries to wrench away and Danny marvels at the sheer strength in that man he came to love. He’s weak, though and Danny holds him down, "Danny..no...please....I lo..."

Steve stops midsentence and Danny feels the pull already, sharper than everything he felt to this moment.

He hears Steve howl a ‘Danny, no!’ Before he stops trashing, his eyelids fluttering until they’re closed.

The pull is stronger like it’s trying to rip Danny’s heart out and he can feel the burn in the middle of his chest. He screams, he’s sure of it, and it was never this painful, hot agonizing burn. Forget me not's burning into his skin like a brand stamp.

He blacks out and when he opens his eyes, there’s a barrel of a gun pointed at his face. The suspicion on Steve's face and snarl twisting his lips feel like a punch to the gut.

“Who are you?” He asks and Danny sobs around the sounds of his world crumbling down.

**Author's Note:**

> My Hawaiian is non-existent and I don't really trust google translate... but... well... beggars can't be choosers.
> 
> Mai hoʻopoina iaʻu keʻoluʻolu should roughly mean - don't forget me or never forget me
> 
> Honestly, at least I hope it means something close to it and if not... and I don't know... I cursed someone then I'm sorry it wasn't intentional.
> 
> Anyway, it's for a friend of mine who apparently likes to torture me because she knows I can't stand for Danny to be hurt and yet here I'm because I promised and it's her birthday and I couldn't say no.


End file.
